Pit
|-|Base= |-|With the Three Sacred Treasures= |-|Great Sacred Treasure= Summary Pit was a young angel boy trapped in the Underworld. Then he was entrusted with a magical bow from the imprisoned Goddess of Light, Palutena as well as a mission to defeat the Queen of the Underworld, Medusa and save Skyworld. He eventually succeeds, becoming the leader of Palutena's army and returning to the action to defeat Medusa once more before going on to eventually defeat Hades, the one who revived Medusa, with the help of the Great Sacred Treasure produced by Dyntos and Dark Pit, his darker clone created by the Mirror of Truth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 4-A | At least 6-C, likely 4-A | 4-A Name: Pit Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Male Age: Physically appears 13, he is chronologically over 25 Classification: Angel, Leader of Palutena's Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Flight (Needs Palutena's help to fly and can only remain aloft for five minutes or else his wings will burn up), Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Longevity (Although 25 years passed between the first Kid Icarus game and Uprising, he has only grown to the age of a teenager despite being a young child in the first game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Durability Negation, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Limited Reactive Movement, Pain Manipulation, and Can fire needles and bazz saw like projectiles, Damage Reduction, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Death Manipulation (Instant Death Attack grants Pit's attacks the ability to instantly kill those hit), Power Nullification (Power Thief allows Pit to temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing him to use them while preventing them from using their own abilities. Can use Interference to plant a beacon that disrupts enemies' ability to use Powers like those granted by Palutena), Poison Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification, Telekinesis, Statistics Amplification, Transmutation (Can turn his foes into eggplants, tempura, and idols), Invisibility, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Can generate a forcefield that reflects all projectiles except for his own), Healing, Can convert damage into power with Libra Sponge, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis, Petrification, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption and Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, and Transmutation. Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Destroyed the Aurum Hive), likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated the Chaos Kin and is powerful enough to accidentally kill Palutena in the process. Was able to hurt and stagger Hades) | At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to base, could kill Medusa) | Multi-Solar System level (Damaged and incapacitated Hades, who is far superior to Medusa or Palutena) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat speed and flight speed (Capable of evading the attacks from Pyrrhon, who pushed the Aurum into the other side of the galaxy, and the Great Sacred Treasure, He flew out of the solar system in seconds, while fighting off monsters mid-flight) | Massively FTL+ (Swifter than before, can keep up with Medusa) | Massively FTL+ (Vastly superior to base, could catch up to Hades) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Clubs are stated to be lighter when held, but it is unknown by how much) Striking Strength: At least Island Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class | At least Island Class+, likely Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated multiple Deities as well as the Aurum Brain, survived a casual attack from Hades) | At least Island level+, likely Multi-Solar System level (Much stronger than base, managed to defeat Medusa and tanked her attacks) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to the Three Sacred Treasures, tanked numerous attacks from a serious Hades even while shedding parts to increase its speed) Stamina: High, rarely tires and is shown to fight off armies of monsters, aliens, and forces of nature without tiring. He is also a big eater and can quickly replenish his stamina with food. Range: Extended melee range with weaponry. Up to tens of kilometers with projectiles (Varies between weapons). Hundreds of kilometers with the Three Sacred Treasures or The Great Sacred Treasure. Standard Equipment: Palutena's Bow, many other weapons Intelligence: Despite his young appearance and excitable personality, Pit is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies, being (in Magnus's words) "the only member of the angels who can pull their own weight in a fight". He is extremely skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily mastering new weapons and fighting styles within days of picking them up. He regularly routs entire armies of foes by himself, including the Underworld's monsters, the Aurums who devour entire planets, and Viridi's Forces of Nature. In addition, Pit has also proven himself to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties as well as the fourth wall itself, mentioning how Komaytos look like Metroids from the eponymous franchise as well as Super Smash Bros. during the tutorial. He also complains about how long some stages are and the fact that there are loading screens in some of them. However, for all his experience, he still rather gullible, naive, and childish, traits that get him teased to no end by virtually everyone, a fact that agitates him. Weaknesses: Pit is unable to fly without the help of a Goddess (usually Palutena) and doing so for more than five minutes will cause Pit's wings to burn up, leaving him on the verge of death. Loves hot springs and food and is easily distracted by them. Can only equip so many Powers at one time and each of them can only be used a certain number of times per battle. Pit is rather reckless, excitable, and gullible at times. Is prone to being teased and is easily aggravated by it. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Powers Pit can use Powers in battles for different effects like shooting massive lasers, turning enemies into eggplants, barriers, boosting his speed, strength or durability, etc. But every power has a time limit on its use and a limited number of uses. Some notable Powers include: * Aries Armor: Pit greatly reduces the amount damage he takes from oncoming attacks while also protecting him from any status or knockback effects. * Autoreticle: Pit automatically locks onto foes, preventing him from losing sight of them and making him more accurate. * Black Hole: Pit generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying their freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. * Blind: Pit blinds all nearby enemies. * Bumblebee: Pit vanishes into thin air to dodge oncoming attacks before reappearing behind his opponent while priming an attack. * Brief Invincibility: A power that renders Pit invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. * Counter: Pit eliminates the knockback effect of enemy attacks and automatically counters any attack he receives for a limited amount of time. * Effect Recovery: Pit dispels status effects like poison and paralysis. * Eggplant/Tempura Attack: Pit's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving them unable to do anything but run away. * Explosive Flame: Pit unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. * Health Recovery: Pit quickly heals his minor wounds. * Idol Transformation: After he spends enough time weakening an opponent, Pit can turn them into an inanimate idol, effectively killing them. * Instant Death Attack: After activation, Pit's attacks have the ability to instantly kill those that aren't resistant to such abilities. * Interference: Pit plants a beacon that disrupts the powers of his foes, preventing them from using their special powers. * Invisible Shots: Pit's attacks become invisible. * Libra Sponge: After activation, Pit gains attack power proportional to the damage he receives while this ability is active. * Mega Laser: Pit unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. * Meteor Shower: Pit causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on his foes to crush and burn them. * Petrify Attack: Pit's next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering them incapable of fighting back. * Pisces Heal: Pit quickly recovers from an attack that would have otherwise finished him. * Playing Dead: Pit temporarily stops his vital signs and masks his presence, feigning death in the process. He is then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. * Power Thief: After activation, Pit's next attacks can temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing him to use them for a limited time. * Quick Charge: Pit greatly increases the rate at which his weapons charge, allowing him to fire them off far more rapidly than normal. * Reflect Barrier: Pit generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but he can still shoot his own projectiles through it. * Slip Shot: Pit enhances his attacks to pass through walls. * Transparency: Pit turns transparent, becoming invisible to the naked eye. * Warp: Pit teleports to a nearby location. * Weaken Attack: Pit halves his opponent's effective maximum health, dealing heavy damage that will not heal. * Weak-Point Reticle: Pit instantly locates and locks-on to weak points in his opponent's equipment and defenses. Eggplant-attack-kid-icarus.png|Eggplant Attack Explosive-flame-kid-icarus.png|Explosive Flame Mega Laser.jpeg|Mega Laser Meteor-shower-kid-icarus.png|Meteor Shower ReflectBarrier.jpg|Reflect Barrier * Special Attacks: Pit is able to use various special techniques after spending enough time in combat, unleashing devastating attacks that deal massive damage to all foes in Pit's line of sight and shooting down all incoming projectiles to ensure the attack's completion. Armspecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Arm Weapons Bladespecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Blades Bowspecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Bows Clawspecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Claws Orbitarsspecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Orbitars Palmspecialattack.jpg|Special Attack with Palm Weapons Pit_Angel_Ring.gif|Angel Ring Palutena's_Army_Final_Smash.gif|Palutena's Army * Angel Ring: Pit's Side Special Attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he rapidly spins Palutena's Bow in his hands, stunning and continuously dealing damage to foes and deflecting oncoming projectiles. * Palutena's Army: Pit's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which was later referenced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit summons the centurions of Palutena's Army as a giant projection of Palutena's likeness appears in the distance. Dozens of centurions will then swarm his foes, ramming into Pit's targets at high speeds to deal heavy damage and knockback but sacrificing themselves in the process. Three Sacred Treasures The Three Sacred Treasures were three powerful creations forged by the blacksmith god Dyntos that vastly exceed the power of all of Pit's other weapons (until he receives the Great Scared Treasure). So much so, that Pit had to gather them in order to defeat Medusa and were still serviceable enough to defeat her once again even after twenty years of storage. However, they weakened over time, and eventually became brittle enough for Hades to destroy with a single blow. * Arrow of Light: The Arrow of Light is an unstoppable arrow formed of magical light that pierces through every foe in its path, regardless if they defend, block, or otherwise. The primary downside is that only one arrow can be fired at a time, forcing Pit to dispel the arrow he's already fired to draw another one. Due to years of storage, its properties were inverted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. In exchange for the loss of its penetration power, the Arrow of Light gained the ability to perform extreme rapid-fire attacks with incredible homing capabilities that make it virtually impossible for Pit to miss. In addition, Pit is able to fire a multi-shot attack that hits a single opponent from every conceivable angle and the arrow itself seems to nullify invulnerability and intangibility, being the only weapon in the game that is able to defeat an Orne. * Mirror Shield: The Mirror Shield is a durable shield with a sheen that showed one's reflection like a mirror. With it, Pit was able to avert Medusa's petrifying gaze and nullify her attacks along with those of her minions. In the Super Smash Bros. series (which is referenced in-game), the shield can also reflect enemy projectiles. * Wings of Pegasus: A magical item that enhances Pit's own wings, granting him unlimited flight, thus allowing him to remain airborne for as long as he pleases to gain an advantage over his foes. However, as of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Palutena is unsure of their reliability due to their age, and thus only activates them as a last resort. * Three Sacred Treasures: Pit's Final Smash in the fourth Super Smash Bros. game, he summons the entirety of the Three Sacred Treasures onto his person before firing off a barrage of magical homing arrows and projectiles. He then finishes his foes off by launching several arrows into the air, which come down as massive damaging pillars of light that randomly rain down in an area around Pit. Great Sacred Treasure The Great Sacred Treasure is Pit's most powerful weapon. Taking the form of an enormous mecha suit, it possesses autonomous combat protocols that allow it to fight Pit himself as a test, nearly defeating him in combat. It is armed with a variety of powerful energy cannons, missiles, swords, among other equipment. The main cannon alone is powerful enough to defeat Pit with a single direct hit and defeat Hades when charged with the power of Palutena herself. In addition, it is able to convert itself into various additional forms should parts of it be destroyed, allowing it continue the fight unencumbered. Other Notable Weapons and Equipment * Dark Pit Staff: A Staff used by his not-so-evil counterpart, Dark Pit, it is specialized for extreme long-range sniping, only dealing maximum damage at the limits of range. It is nevertheless extremely powerful, being able to defeat Pit himself with only a few shots at max power. * Electroshock Arm: An electrified gauntlet that fires shots that expand as they travel and paralyze foes on contact. Its melee combos are powerful, sending foes flying backward. * Great Reaper Palm: A magical "Palm" weapon, a tattoo imbued with the power of the Great Reaper. It is able to send out Reapettes to hound foes and continuously attack them. In addition, although it takes a while to charge, its charged attack can immediately deal severe wounds that cannot be recovered from through any means due to halving the target's maximum capacity for damage. * Guardian Orbitars: A pair of remote weapons in the shape of shields, they can raise a forcefield to nullify all incoming fire and can rapidly fire projectiles in retaliation. In addition, they show the ability to reflect projectiles in Super Smash Bros and can be expanded to protect himself from two directions at once. * Magnus Club: A weapon based on Magnus' sword, it is his strongest melee weapon and can easily pummel foes with heavy hitting blows that generate whirlwinds on command. It also has limited ranged capabilities, being able to hit a foe from fourteen meters away with its charged shots, but it remains far inferior when compared to Pit's other weapons in ranged combat. * Palutena's Bow: Pit's most frequently used weapon in recent years, it is a golden bow painstakingly crafted by Palutena herself. Specializing in ranged combat and mobility, the arrows are unusual in that they gain speed and power as they travel and only show their full power while Pit is dashing around, making him a difficult target as the arrows also bear homing properties. The bow also splits into twin blades for melee combat and this bow is required for Pit's Angel Ring attack. * Upperdash Arm: A gauntlet that fires ring-shaped, flaming projectiles and can launch foes into the air with a strong uppercut. While it's weak compared to Pit's other weapons in normal melee combat, its melee dash attack boasts exceptional power. Dark_Pit_Staff.png|Dark Pit Staff Electroshock_Arm.png|Electroshock Arm Great_Reaper_Palm.png|Great Reaper Palm Orbitars_guardian.png|Guardian Orbitars Pit_Guardian_Orbitars_SSB4.jpg|Guardian Orbitars in Super Smash Bros. Magnus_Club.png|Magnus Club Palutena'sBow.png|Palutena's Bow Upperdash_Arm.png|Upperdash Arm Key: Pit (Base) | Pit w/Three Sacred Treasures | Pit w/The Great Sacred Treasure Others Notable Victories: Kratos (2018) (God of War) Kratos's Profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Simon’s Profile (Base Pit was used, both were placed at 4-A, and speed was equalized) Meta Knight (Kirby (Universe)) Meta Knight's Profile (Both were 4-A, Optional Equipment was allowed, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Angels Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Kid Icarus Category:Staff Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bow Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Petrification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Pain Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Club Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Wing Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4